This invention relates generally to deck lid latches and more particularly to deck lid latches for closures that are unlatched exteriorly of the closure.
Passenger vehicles are normally equipped with a rear vehicle compartment for storing a spare tire and transporting items such as groceries and luggage. The compartment, conventionally known as a trunk is closed by a deck lid that is hinged to the vehicle body and swings open to provide access to the compartment. The deck lid is equipped with a deck lid latch that cooperates with a striker attached to the vehicle body to latch the deck lid in the closed position automatically when the deck lid is closed. The closed deck lid is opened after the deck lid latch is unlatched, either manually or electrically from a position outside the rear vehicle compartment. Automatic latching of the deck lid latch upon closure of the deck lid may result in an unintentional latching of the deck lid without any readily available means of unlatching the deck lid latch after the deck lid is closed.
The object of the invention is to provide a deck lid latch that does not automatically latch when deck lid is closed.
A feature of the invention is that the deck lid latch is equipped with a disabling device that disables the detent lever of the deck lid latch when the deck lid latch is unlatched thus preventing an inadvertent automatic latching of the deck lid latch when the deck lid is closed subsequently.
Another feature of the invention is that the deck lid latch is equipped with a disabling device that must be reset manually after the deck lid latch is unlatched in order to arm the deck lid latch for a subsequent latching operation.
Another feature of the invention is that the deck lid latch is equipped with a disabling device that is automatically engaged but difficult to disengage.
Still another feature of the invention is that the deck lid latch is equipped with a disabling device that disables the lever detent in response to an unlatching operation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.